vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100347-patch-server-issues-72214
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I did cough up a furball when cleaning my tail earlier, maybe check in the wheel, I thought some friendly chua could clean it up. | |} ---- HAHAHAHA Oh the entitlement... | |} ---- ---- hey you never know unless you ask lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Realistically they can't really respond any faster than that. It was about half an hour after the problem began? | |} ---- ---- ---- Lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dude, its been 30 minutes. Control yourself. | |} ---- ---- ---- So did I...Chua's can be so pesky! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol | |} ---- Oh look the hateboyz are in the hood. The game is out just a couple of weeks and he complains, that he sometimes isnt able to loggin for a couple of weeks. Makes me wonder if someone like this is just full of hate or paid by other MMO-making companies. Whatever let the hate be flooding back in my way. i can take it .... i hope | |} ---- You must be new to MMOs. #1 rule when you can't login/start the client: check the general section of the forums to see if other players are having the same issue. The default support site response that every MMO gives when your client doesn't work is reinstalling it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not at this time, but we'll let you know if we do! Thank you! | |} ---- ---- Same here, damn | |} ---- ---- ---- In that case they will update you in 1 hour and 22 minutes. Read the original post in the thread. Specifically where it mentions they will update us. | |} ---- 2-72 hours :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ID 10 T error | |} ---- Or, at least remove it for accounts with two step... My old ISP changed my IP address every couple days for some reason, I was constantly having to re-authorize myself. | |} ---- ---- Nail on the head sir. | |} ---- ---- 5 hours. probably less but heres your time frame. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They've been working on it for about 42 minutes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep waiting. In the meantime, refer to original post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- its always that easy, isn´t it? | |} ---- ---- I find it comical that this thread is created to tell people that is currently being looked into, and within 15 minutes people are crying left right and center demanding updates. Like dude, you want a play by play? lol | |} ---- ID 10 T error. Refer to original post. | |} ---- ---- Good grief, you are one mouthy person. Seriously. | |} ---- Common sense isn't so common... >.> | |} ---- Your are not alone my addicted friend. Here have a cookie with other ... things in it. A day not played Wildstar is a day lost for the ongoing development of the human race. Here have a cookie. Here a cookie for you my forum-reading, not-alone-being friend. Her have a cookie. With the ... magic things in it, It is way more worth than half a dollar. Yes yes, do that, i use two step for playing the game. Do that and you will rewarded some cookies. And cookies on the bugger. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- yes i feel sorry for people. | |} ---- If all players would get gold for downtime, that would do nothing to your particular purchase power in the game. If Carbine pumped 10% more digital coin in, prices would increase by the same (the demand driven prices on the commodity exchange and auction house). Inflation baby. Secondly, I do agree with the compensation thing. I feel somewhat bumfuzzled paying £40 for a game plus ~£12 a month for a semi stable service. What the compensation could be, I don't know. All I know is that I'm paying for a service that I'm not getting at the moment. | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't log in either, I haven't updated Java yet. All The Best | |} ---- ---- The light... it burns us!! | |} ---- ---- ---- They haven't had a server issues (their side) for quite some time. Patience is a virtue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Interplanetary thermonuclear deathray won't get me! I'm burning up like a crisp out there with my basement-proof monitor-tan. | |} ---- `*hands over sunglasses* there there babysteps and even you will be fine | |} ---- ---- No kicking the Chua? I haz sadface nao! All The Best | |} ---- ---- LOL Yeah, it is like hey do want us to fix it, or do you want us spending time writing in this thread instead... :D | |} ---- Same here. Oh well, at least another install might remedy the other problem I have which is being switched to US server, having to go through user agreement and movies played every single time I log in - until the next time it happens | |} ---- ---- ---- its raining out. | |} ---- what a dummy | |} ---- Just for the record, I think it is a great system. As awesome as it would be to be able to call someone, the majority of calls that would be taken wouldn't be anything progressive or helpful, just people venting and fuming over silly things. If there is anything relevant, send it to them, and have some patience. Government generally takes 60 days to reply to anything. Be glad they aren't that b ad. | |} ---- ---- Here's an advice from someone who's played several MMOs. If it is an urgent matter, such as not being able to connect to the game, it's always best and fastest to make a thread on the forums (if there isn't one already) instead of using the support ticket. Support tickets are only for issues that you don't mind waiting >24 hours for. | |} ---- ---- ---- So Captain, Bronie/Dreadnought? explain. | |} ---- Seriously? He updated us 9 minutes ago. LOL. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Solution: quit job. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Drinking is the first step of any IT support I provide. Generally to make me believe I have any sort of insight as to why something is wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Refer to original post. | |} ---- ---- I blame the internet for this phenomena of instant information. Solution: get rid of the internet and implement carrier pigeons. | |} ---- I just installed the game yesterday. First thing I did when I couldn't login was check WildStar's twitter and the information was right there with a link to this thread. Next time, just check the twitter first. | |} ---- So long? I'm not sure when it started (less than 2 hours ago that's for sure), and this post has been made half hour ago, I don't think it's really that long. Not sure how much easier it could be, something happened? First thing I do is check the forums, usually something about the issue is posted pretty fast. And overall, I learned a long time ago that Tuesdays are not usually good days to play. | |} ---- Oi fanboy. who do you think broke the servers in the first place..... and why isnt anyone asking whats in this patch, and why is it now and not at the normal time..... | |} ---- ---- I bought the game 2 weeks ago, couldn't resist any longer; this is the very 1st time that I've not been able to login. So far I'd say its one of the smoother game launches / early days that I have played in. All The Best | |} ---- No it's a conspiracy to make me go out into the sunlight! | |} ---- ^This. Wildstar must be their first MMO. In EVERY single MMO, always check the forums first before reinstalling. Reinstallation is the utmost last resort. That's like MMO gamer common sense. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- oh dear lord i'm dying. | |} ---- ---- ---- Send in the CHUANATOR! | |} ---- ---- ---- Lies I tell you...all LIES! There is always a need to kick a chua! | |} ---- The sarcasm from this post is physically oozing down my screen right now. | |} ---- A wise man | |} ---- ---- It's not possible to sarcasm much harder than this. At the limit of a humans physical ability. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- .....no Done! | |} ---- I dont think you can throw the act of driving. Maybe you can throw a chua in the meantime however. | |} ---- If he gets tickets to the donkey show, I want them too. Just sayin. | |} ---- It's funnier if you read it at face value. They should atleast get him the tickets. | |} ---- Really? In what world? The last two times I was on (in the past few days) the server dropped everybody during my playtime. I'm even giving them a free pass on the DDoS issues, despite that also preventing my play, as that's only partially in their hands. A couple days is not "quite some time". | |} ---- Perhaps the link was disabled while they fix this issue? Maybe? | |} ---- ---- ---- I set off my smoke alarm before cooking the heston bluementhol burgers, sigh.... | |} ---- lol GoT reference very nice | |} ---- Could I please kick a Chua anyway? They're so bouncy! Seriously, you're doing great on this game. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I live on earth and frequent Nexus. In both worlds, they have had very little server side issues. the DDoS attack was the last time the server had issues, prior to that it was during the start of the world cup. Unless you're counting scheduled downtimes. In which case shame on you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is akin to gnome punting, and senseless acts of gnome punting are never ok - and neither is chua kicking/punting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe some creative person could build a Rowsdower Show for their Plat, and then invite us all along. All The Best | |} ---- That sounds too logical to be true. You must be one of them Dominion guys tryin to trick us Exiles. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well i seen a post from a different hour maybe i'm wrong but seemed the problem was spotted before this thread actually started, from players. Maybe you are right is just half an hour. But i would like anyway to understand where is the problem :), technical curiosity for me.. | |} ---- ---- ---- but they literally ask for it! WE CAN'T RESIST! | |} ---- ya i went out and shot my girls dog cuz i cant log in thx to wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- LAST ONE IN GETS STUCK WITH THE CHUA WHEEL! | |} ---- ---- Can confirm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- indeed it is now to go playzors | |} ---- Cry more please kthx | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry, but no, it's not the last time they had issues. Pergo dropped everyone at prime time a couple days ago at least once. Not downtime, not DDoS, not world cup, etc. People like you trolling are what make these threads even worse. | |} ---- Done!....(pages chua they call...the Viper) | |} ---- ---- Lol, okay, because it hasn't happened on other servers as well, right? Noted to just report you for trolling and move on. | |} ---- Bully, Bully, Bully! And my characters to level 60 in full artifact gear. | |} ---- At no point in the EULA or TOS are there guarantees placed on server uptime or the amount of time you will be able to play. You have no grounds by which to insist on restitution for not being able to play. We can hope they are nice and give us some bonus time, but do not think you have the right to demand it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Gnomes always deserve a punt! I am so offended that you just compared Chua to gnomes.... my faith is shaken!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- People's computers has NOTHING to do with it. I seriously could not believe anyone wrote something like that! There are people on this forum that have spent well over $10k on their systems!!! So people being ticked off makes *Us* "uppity douche's"? This company has been making mmo's for YEARS. They know how to do it. But the truth of the matter is that they *have connection issues!!* One of which is their ddos attacks! I don't know what started all of the ddos attacks, but I would guess from my own dealings with this company (with this and with other games they make, like Guild Wars 2), that it is related to their lack of any customer service. Seriously, I had/have an issue, I politely contacted them, responded to their bulk email (you can NOT call them for customer service... EVER), and after 3-4 emails with a real person, I responded that all I wanted was some customer service, and I explained *why*, and my reply???? They stated that they do not offer that as of yet, and recommend that I post my suggestion in the forums!!!!!! But even with OUT the ddos attacks, there is soooooo much content that does NOT work, the internet drops are atrocious (aka, very bad), the lag is ridiculous... So it really does NOT surprise me that soooooo many people are ticked off by such a simply problem such as this. There would NOT be so many ticked off people if they would 1) get the game they have to simply work the way it should and 2) start offering some REAL customer service. Honestly!! Please just get the game to work and THEN work on extra content!!! HEY THERE DEV's Are you listening????????? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You are joking right? They responded as soon as it started, I was in the stream when it started, people were trying to log in, they mentioned it when stream started, and had this post up within like 5 minutes. Figured it out in a little over an hour and even less than that servers were back up. You are just crazy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What if it is in the name of Science? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----